


The Experiment

by Samberline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samberline/pseuds/Samberline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji wants to test a hypothesis of hers, and goes to Levi to ask him, but her hypothesis changes, and so does the test.<br/>(Rating will most likely go up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this short Chapter.  
> I promise the others will have more detail and will be longer.  
> This Chapter is really just Hanji and Levi talking.

"You need to lighten up, Levi."

Squad Leader Zoe Hanji was standing in the room of Captain Levi Rivaille, for what reason both of them were unsure. Levi had been leisurely dusting his room, and had been working on his desk when Hanji had burst into him room, wanting to ask him something, and he had turned around with a glare that would've murdered her if looks could kill. As soon as he had done so, Hanji had forgotten what she was there for, and he told him that he needed to have a brighter personality.

"I am 'lightened up'." He replied, looking at her with disinterest as he sat down at his desk, already exasperated.

Hanji sighed. "What makes you such a serious person?" She said, more to herself than to the man who was sitting in front of her.

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We're not getting into this. Dismissed." He said, his tone sharp. The woman hadn't even been there for more than ten minutes, and was already being asked to leave. Hanji held her hands up in surrender at hearing his voice, finally remembering what she was there for in the first place now that she was being told to leave.

"Ah, fine I guess it's none of my business." She was trying to joke with, to calm his evident temper, so that she wouldn't have to leave without asking him.

" _Dismissed_ , Squad Leader."

"Alright, Alright. I'm going." She lowered her hands but didn't move. A light shined her eye, and as Levi saw it, he knew what she was going to ask about before the words even left her mouth. "But, can I borrow Eren for a while? I have a hypothesis to test." She asked.

One of Levi's eyebrows arched. It was a common gesture he did whenever he spoke to Hanji, so it wasn't out of interest. In fact, his was more annoyed with the Squad Leader than he was interested in what she wanted to test. "That depends on what the Hypothesis is."

Hanji hesitated, scratching her cheek as she did so. “What if I told you that I wanted to see if he can actually feel the pain in his own body while in his titan form.....kinda hard to explain, really.”

“So you’re going to make him hurt himself in order to transform, and then attempt to hurt him more.” Levi said, still looking at her with an uninterested gaze and a raised eyebrow.

Hanji held up her hands again, her eyes widening slightly. “No! I’ll be hurting him to see if he can actually feel it in his body while in his titan form. Get what I’m saying?” She said, hoping that Levi didn’t just think that Hanji’s entire goal was the harm Eren. “Plus, I’ve got nothing to do, so why not test a few things?” She added.

“You know that if you actually do injure Eren, there would be consequences.”

Hanji lowered her arms, smirking. “I’m aware, yeah, yeah. Then again, I don’t want to do it because I don’t want to harm ‘your little princess’.” She almost snorted. “Too risky.”

Levi lowered his eyebrow and his face wore an expression that could have only been described as shock. “I do not call him my ‘little princess’, and I have no idea where you got that idea.”

Hanji smiled fully, now leaning on his desk to look at him straight in the eye. “You sure bout that? Many recruits have been saying you call him your little princess, or even treat him like one. You hiding something, Captain?”

“Why would I be hiding something?” He replied, his tone flat and devoid of any emotion that could tip off how he actually felt about the topic.

“You’re a sly person, Levi.”

“Am I?” Levi asked, getting up from his seat behind his desk and going to the single bookshelf he had in his room, duster in hand.

“Quit being sarcastic and changing the subject.” Hanji snapped at him. She, too, had noticed something between the two, and wondered herself exactly where Levi wanted to take it. “You are either hiding something or you’re not. Is it possible that you have feelings for Eren?” She asked, getting straight to the point.

“Hanji, what the hell are you talking about?” Levi had turned towards the bookshelf, and had started to dust the top shelves, seeing that were already empty. A slight pink color had found it’s way to the tips of his ears, and as he turned and felt his ears grow hotter, he hoped that Hanji wouldn’t notice. To his dismay, she did.

"I hit the jackpot didn't I?" Hanji yelled. "You turned back so sudden, this is unusual for you to do!" She clapped her hands and snorted. "Well, what do you know, the captain has a crush on the little Caribbean eyes boy!"

Levi turned around, his eyes narrowed and his composure regained. "No, I don't, and I'm not giving you permission to do your tests on him, either." Levi snapped, silently praying that she would leave after being rejected permission for her experiment.

"I changed my mind about the tests, I have another idea." Hanji had a certain gleam in her eye that would've made any other man think that she was insane, but when Levi saw the shining light in her gaze, he only tensed and prepared himself to stand his ground. "Gonna ask him a couple of questions, if you don't mind." She finished.

"What questions, Hanji?" Levi's tone was far from soft, but it didn't phase Hanji.

"That's classified!" She exclaimed, attempting to be sly.

"Well, then I can't authorize it, can I?" Levi countered.

"There just simple questions, like how he is feeling and what not." Hanji lied, her tone and countenance convincing, even though sweat started to slowly travel down her face from her forehead, an after effect from the sudden event of her lying to the Corporal.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her, not sure whether or not the Squad leader was lying to him. He pondered what the chance of her suddenly deciding to lie to him was, and because he knew that Hanji rarely lied, he concluded that it was highly unlikely for her to be doing so. "I suppose that is alright, then, but wipe your face, it's filthy." He said, noticing the dirt on her face as it was highlighted by Hanji's sweat. "Dismissed."

He handed Hanji the keys to Eren's cell so she could get into it, and as soon as Hanji's fingers had touched the metal of the keys, she was practically already out the door.


	2. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji finishes her questions, and now Levi's curious as to what it is exactly that she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting as much of a feedback as I did, so thank you! It means a lot!  
> This is a little longer than Chapter One, but not by much.  
> No added rating this time. Maybe in the next one?  
> This is also made up of conversation between Levi and Hanji.

It wasn’t 20 minutes later when Levi burst into Eren’s cell, annoyed that Hanji was talking so _damn long_ to give him his keys back.

“Hanji, are you done yet” He snapped as he entered, throwing open the cell door with more force than necessary.

Hanji and Eren were startled by both the noise of the door and the Corporal, both of them jumping slightly. Eren was sitting on his bed, his legs hanging over the edge, facing Hanji, who was seated on a stool, leaning forward slightly and her glasses resting on her forehead. When Levi entered, she straightened her back and furrowed her eyebrows.  
When they both realized who it was, Hanji’s eyebrows relaxed, and Eren chuckled quietly, though still forcefully.

Hanji stood up for her stool, smirking. “Damn, you scared me, care to knock for once?” She lifted her hand to the back of her neck, rubbing it. She sighed and nodded, lowering her hand back down to her side. “But, yeah, I’m done. He’s all yours.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her and looked over to Eren, who was looking down at the ground with red blush at the tips of his ears and on his face. Levi raised an eyebrow at this observation, and then realized that Hanji had done it. His brows relaxed instantly and he took on the expression of disinterest when he looked up at Hanji. “Actually, I need to discuss something with you.” He said before turning and walking to the open cell door. “Make tea before you come to my room, though, Hanji.” He knew that the conversation he was going to have was going to be exasperating, and he wanted something that could relax him.

Hanji nodded, moving to follow him out of the cell. “Sure. Any specific tea or just the usual?” She asked.

Levi sent her a look that resembled him calling her stupid for asking him that. “Do I have to tell you?” He said, his tone flat.

Hanji rolled her eyes, closing the cell door as she did. “Alright, the usual it is then. I’ll be up there soon.” She handed Levi the keys and walked up the stairs, leaving Levi in the room with Eren, who was still looking down at the floor.

Levi thought about placing his hands on the bar and asking Eren what was so interesting on the floor, but then he saw Eren’s wild blush again, and snickered as he turned to walk back up to this room.

As he walked into his room and closed the door behind him, he found himself smiling. Eren had never been bashful in front of him, and seeing that side of Eren was interesting, to say the least, and Levi would have enjoyed it longer if he hadn’t of remembered that it was Hanji’s fault that he was acting like that.  
Levi’s eyebrows furrowed for what seemed like the thousandth time in one day, and he became irritated with Hanji without her even being in the room. He wondered what she could have asked him, and then everything seemed to crash on him at once as he figured it out.

He had basically let her know of how he saw Eren, and then had let her go down to his cell.

_Idiot._

As he was about to hit his head against the wall, there was a knock on his door and Hanji’s voice sounded from the other side. “Levi! It’s Hanji! Open up! The tea will be cold if it sits any longer!”

Levi moved swiftly to the door and opened it with a face of anger, his eyes narrowed and his mouth forming a thin line. “What did you ask him?” He said flatly. He held the door open with his arm in Hanji’s way, preventing her from entering his room.

“Why are you asking?” She said, her own eyes narrowing as she looked down at the Corporal. “It’s just the usual questions, nothing really important to the research.”  
Levi felt his anger start to boil in his chest and he gripped the edge of the door. “If it was the _usual questions_ , why was he blushing like he had just been caught _masturbating?_ ” He snapped.

Hanji averted her eyes from the man, looking anywhere but him. “Who knows? Maybe his body temperature was rising and he was feeling hot?” She said nervously.  
Levi gripped the door harder, his knuckles turning white. “You’re not answering me, Hanji.”

Hanji’s foot tapped lightly against the dark wood floor that was under them, and she looked straight at Levi. “Alright, fine. Since you’re so persistent, I’ll explain. Just let me in and put this tray down. My arms are getting tired.”

He moved away from the door, pushing himself off with an annoyed sigh. He went to stand beside his bookcase, leaning on the wall. He crossed his arms as he watched Hanji move to the small table he had set up for discussions with Erwin and herself where they would always have tea. The table was smaller than most, and the chairs that were set up with it had seats that almost hit the bottom of the table.

Hanji motioned for the seat across from her as she sat down. “Sit. You’ve made the tea room temperature, though.” She said, picking up a cut for herself by the handle and taking a sip from it.

Levi sat in front of Hanji, picking up the tea cup by the rim of the cup, and titled the cup up so that he could drink it. It was warm enough for him, and it also relaxed his nerves as he saw Hanji lean forward, folding her hands underneath her chin.

“Now, about those questions....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there are most like mistakes, and I may have referred to Levi as a girl due to my constant RP of a Fem!Levi on tumblr. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've written in a while and that I've posted online, so, I apologize if it is terrible.  
> Also, since I only had two other people read this beforehand, it probably has some mistakes. I'm sorry for those, too.


End file.
